


new perspective

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Idk what happened, One Shot, Wheesa - Freeform, stream twit!!, this was supposed to be just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: There are days like today, especially after performances, that people take pertaining to Hwasa as a queen way too far. They call her names that old people in history books sung of praises and built temples for—sometimes it gets too much that Hwasa almost believes them.To them, she might be this generation’s hero—someone that could end a war if she tried. But for Wheein?Wheein just calls her Hyejin.





	new perspective

::

 

The cold air still lingers against her skin, the dull ache of her soles lessened considerably now that she’s wearing flats again. But there’s still sweat that grew cold plastered on her skin and sticky, her makeup shining with oil and being cooked under the spotlights since the better part of the afternoon.

 

Echoes of shoes bounces around the underground parking lot’s walls as her managers and a few paparazzi crowds around her like flies to a piece of fruit. The only difference with Hwasa and the fruit in comparison is that flies tend to flock even during a fruit’s decomposition.

 

If Hwasa’s career were to turn south, she doubts paparazzi would follow her, still.

 

She doesn’t turn to give them pictures—the weirdness of doing this without the other members is draped over herself like heavy blanket—her hair covering most of her face and the rest of it is hidden under a face mask.

 

Her manager takes pity on her, opening the door of the dark van, and she knows that she’s not alone even before she steps inside.

 

Wheein’s sitting at the backseat, blanket wrapped around her shoulders from the front, the lump of her folded legs barely visible under the darkness. She’s got headphones in one ears and the other draped over her unoccupied side like an invitation and suddenly, Hwasa feels the weight of today’s performance lifting off of her shoulders and she’s Hyejin again.

 

She shuffles to the backseat and plops with little to no accuracy that she accidentally sits on one of Wheein’s foot and on the headphone cord, yanking the other from Wheein’s ear. If it were any other day, Wheein would’ve pushed her away and to the front seat, grumbling and sulking at the back and so begins another of their petty fights that’s done by the time they’re pulling up on whoever’s driveway.

 

But today, Wheein seems observant enough to just move her feet out of the way, pulling the mess of cords and opening the blanket to her side, allowing the younger woman to snuggle up next to her, cold nose poking at her neck and the sticky smudge of Hyejin’s makeup rubbing at her white shirt.

 

The staff piles in quietly, passing out congratulations and praises for a good performance, before they keep to themselves, all tired from working since early morning.

 

Hyejin feels a bud pressed against her ear, hears the powerful notes of a classical orchestra—Wheein’s current weekly obsession—and Wheein asking for makeup removal wipes. She feels Wheein nudge her face mask off, the wet touch of the wipe touching her cheek makes her jump but is too tired to actually make a move away.

 

Wheein works silently, rubbing at creases and softness, delicately running the wipe under Hyejin’s eyes and through the slope of her nose. When Hyejin feels like the pound of makeup on her face lessened considerably, Wheein pulls away.

 

“There,” Wheein whispers against her still moist temple, lips brushing at the skin that never fails to bring a smile to Hyejin’s face. “, one less thing to worry about when we get home.”

 

::

 

She doesn’t fall asleep on the ride home, but she’s been resting her head against Wheein’s shoulder this whole time, the warmth of her best friend’s arms and the blanket lulling her into some kind of sleepless rest that relaxes her bones.

 

It’s Wheein who pushes the elevator button, Wheein who wraps an arm around Hyejin’s shoulders despite being shorter, Wheein who opens the apartment door like it’s hers, Hyejin following behind like she’s the guest.

 

She feels her shoulders being pushed towards the bathroom, Wheein leaving her with instructions to clean up, before she smells the unmistakable wafting of ramen from the kitchen.

 

The clock in Hyejin’s kitchen reads _1:29AM_ , quite late for dinner, and it was a silent affair; just the sounds of slurping and utensils scraping to the bottom of bowls and the familiar silence you can only have for being with someone for a very long time.

 

Wheein picks up their bowls and cleans up the table, soaking the dishes under the water in pretense to _let them soak so it’s easier to wash in the morning_. Hyejin knows she’ll be the one to wash them. She also knows Wheein will whine at the couch and pull the _but I was the one who cooked_ card and Hyejin will give in to the pout that she’s sure will stretch against pink lips.

 

In the bedroom, Hyejin slips into a large shirt and nothing else, Wheein making a jab about stealing the shirt she wore in her music video, before heading to the closet that has some of her clothes from when she sleeps over.

 

Wheein sleeps on the left side, Hyejin on the right. Wheein places her glasses and a glass of water on the beside table while Hyejin waits for her to settle before she turns off the light. They spoon until Hyejin’s knees knock to the back of Wheein’s and they curl tighter together.

 

They still have separate apartments, have separate lives, and sometimes they could go on for days without speaking before bouncing back clingier than before.

 

But they also have a seamless routine when they’re together, occasionally bumping heads together and fighting, but the cuddle after is always worth it.

 

They don’t say good nights.

 

Instead, Hyejin reaches out to the hand Wheein’s already placed on her stomach, fingers intertwining and pulling tighter.

 

They fall asleep like that.

 

::

 

It’s the pleasant kind of sleep that feels like you just blinked and then it’s morning already.

 

Hyejin blinks awake, feeling well-rested despite the lack of sun peeking from the windows. Either it’s barely sunrise or her new curtains are doing wonders in keeping the sunlight out.

 

The first thing she notices is Wheein.

 

Wheein, her best friend for half of her life and her lover for three years of that, turned to face her and is resting a warm hand on top of her heart, breast precariously placed under Wheein’s wrist, no doubt able to feel the sudden racing of her heart at the stare Wheein gives her.

 

The bed dips, soft fingertips run along the softness of Hyejin’s cheek, still plump and warm from a pleasant sleep, before it traces the dip of her chin, Wheein’s weight shifting as she props herself on an elbow, effectively towering over Hyejin.

 

The morning’s still and silent, nothing more than the occasional chirp of a bird outside or a car passing by the street, but everything’s suddenly a lot more quieter compared to Wheein fully sitting beside Hyejin, the rustle of fabric deafening on the younger woman’s ears as Wheein pull off her sleep shirt, shimmies out of her shorts and then her underwear, suddenly naked.

 

“Uh,” Hyejin sputters out the first syllable, still feeling her throat dry and suddenly self conscious of it.

 

Wheein, the angel she is, notices and takes a sip of the water she left at the bedside before handing it to Hyejin. With no self-preservation—they’ve been together since their prepubescent days, nothing’s grosser than that—Hyejin takes a mouthful and gargles it before swallowing, Wheein’s laughter ringing through the bedroom at the action.

 

When they’ve emptied the glass, Wheein resumes her position over Hyejin’s side, now draping herself against Hyejin’s torso where she feels the press of her girlfriend’s soft flesh pressing against her through the thin material of the shirt.

 

“Good morning,” Wheein whispers, her lips grazing Hyejin’s chin, before moving down against a column of throat that Hyejin bares further, fingers tingling at the press of soft lips.

 

“This is a good way to wake up,” Hyejin mutters, hands played out over Wheein’s bare back, tracing the dip of her back that elicits a shudder, pressing Wheein further against her. Morning Wheein is always so sensitive.

 

 _And soft_ , Hyejin concludes in her mind, hand reaching downwards and pinching a soft cheek, feels Wheein gasp beside her ear, the sound sensual enough to make Hyejin press her thighs together for pressure.

 

Wheein pulls away, tutting, and the last shivers leave her body as she swats Hyejin’s hands away from her. She moves to straddle full hips, her own thighs spread wide from the task and providing Hyejin the best view from the pillows, fingers itching to pull her own shirt over her head.

 

The small nod Wheein gives her after she tugs at the shirt is enough for the fabric to be thrown somewhere on the floor, both women naked except for Hyejin who’s still wearing her underwear.

 

Wheein dips her head, taking full lips against hers, the fingers suddenly weaving through her hair pulls the breath out of her as she settles herself more firmly against Hyejin’s hips. Her hands dive between them, tugging and tugging at Hyejin’s underwear and the cloth coming off just when Wheein’s head feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen at how thorough Hyejin kisses her.

 

Wet flesh presses against a firm thigh and Wheein shudders, her hips canting out of her accord to chase the sudden pleasure jolting through her spine. Fingers with long fingers dig into her hips, urging her to return her movement and she lets it happen, her own fingers digging into Hyejin’s stomach in an attempt to anchor herself.

 

Hyejin pushes herself up, the action flexing her thigh and Wheein shudders, a hoarse moan leaving her bitten lips as more wetness leaks out of her. Hyejin praises her, showers her collarbones with light kisses and whispers of _you’re doing so good, baby_ , taking a nipple inside her mouth where she plays it with her tongue.

 

It’s Wheein’s turn to grasp tightly at wild mane, feeling delirious and lightheaded, her forehead bumping against the top of Hyejin’s hair and shuddering violently a she feels her nipple being sucks, teeth nipping at it before a sharp spark zips through her spine at a soft bite.

 

 _“Fuck,”_ she cries out, hips stuttering in their rhythm, the intention of this morning being a reward for Hyejin’s spectacular performance is thrown in the wind as broken moans, bouncing off the walls and spurring Hyejin on, her fingers digging deeper against Wheein’s hips, pulling at her faster.

 

“Come on, love,” Hyejin mouth at her other breast, hot breath and the chill of the AC messing up with Wheein’s sensitivity, and she’s dangerously close.

 

Unable to string together a coherent thought, Wheein just pants harder, her breath coming our harsher and the lack of air makes her feel floaty with only Hyejin’s bruising grip grounding her.

 

“Please,” she mutters, helpless and broken, her spine bending and arching and Hyejin watches in awe. It’s like watching a star collapse in on itself—the birth of a new universe.

 

Hyejin holds her chin, making Wheein focus momentarily at her lover in front of her with bleary eyes, moans spilling out of her mouth and they hold their gazes.

 

There’s a second where Wheein’s eyes threaten to shut tight, Hyejin’s tightening grip on her chin pulling her eyelids back up and Hyejin hears her breath stutter, feels the way Wheein’s hips violently convulse against her and wetness leaking before she moves Wheein harder, watches the way pretty lips with drool on the side split open in an _o_ and a scream ripped out of Wheein’s throat.

 

She cries, following Hyejin’s ministrations and rides at the thigh harder, chasing the feeling of euphoria, Hyejin not bothering to correct her girlfriend when Wheein finally loses the battle and lets her eyes slip close, her second orgasm almost throwing her off of Hyejin’s lap with the intensity of it.

 

Hyejin watches as Wheein catches her breath, leaning back with her hands rested on the back, body arched, breasts littered with bites and marks—the perfect picture. She pries her thighs apart by a bit, the lingering sparks in her body telling her that she came even without Wheein touching her.

 

They’re quiet, wetness growing cold, and Wheein crawls back into Hyejin’s arms, this time falling asleep with her face pressed against Hyejin’s neck with an affectionate kiss to the skin, legs tangled on top of the covers.

 

They fall asleep like that.

 

::

 

**heyyy, if you liked my work,[why not treat me to coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/fxbricxtedrexlity)**

**and also, hmu on[twitter](https://twitter.com/rexwrites) and let's be friends xx**

**Author's Note:**

> im sick once more--bedridden for days now--and i write a sex fic lolz
> 
> happy belated valentines and uhh stream twit!! xx


End file.
